Tough Love
by x-lil-babi-Nik-x
Summary: Torrie and John both Love each other and they finally get together. But what they don't know is there love love is about to get really tough to keep strong
1. Saved By you

Torrie was getting ready for her bra and panties match against the biggest slut lita.

They had once been friends, that is before Edge came along.

After that Lita started ignoring her and last week Lita and edge kicked her out of the ring for showing the cover of her on a Magazine.

Now it was time for revenge.

Torrie was thinking all the good times she had, had with Lita when they were friends until there was a knock at the door.

" 5 minutes Miss Wilson" A crew member said.

" Thanks" Torrie said turning back to the mirror.

When she got to the back of the ramp she heard Edge and Lita talking about John Cena.

" I'm telling you taking this championship of John was so easy babe" She heard edge say.

Torrie was disgusted of what he said.

She always did feel something for the former wwe champion but never had the guts to talk to him.

Anyway she saw Lita and edge make there way down the ramp.

She was a bit scared in case Edge got involved.

Torrie heard her music hit as she got in her position.

When she went out the crowd cheered and started chanting "Torrie"

Torrie smiled and blew kisses and waved to the fans.

Lita mocked torrie and started being goofy and blowing kisses as edge laughed.

Torrie got in the ring and took a deep breath.

Edge got out the ring and he kissed Lita.

Lita then starred back at Torrie.

She then ran towards with torrie about to punch her but Torrie ducked.

Torrie got behind her and suplexed Lita.

The Fans started yelling slut at Lita.

Torrie ran to the ropes but edge grabbed her feat and pulled her down.

The ref saw this and yelled at edge.

" Get out of here" The ref shouted signalling edge to go.

" What, OH MY GOD" Edge yelled in anger.

" She fell, I didn't do anything" Edge yelled more

The ref kept telling edge to leave so, torrie was getting up just as Lita low blowed the ref as the bell rang.

Edge slipped in the ring and looked at torrie.

Torrie was frightened and tried to get out of the ring but edge grabbed her by the roots and pulled her back in.

" Owww" Torrie cried in pain.

Edge held torrie so Lita could slap her.

Lita slapped her really hard as torrie fell to the floor.

Edge then set her up for a spear.

The fans started screaming as John Cena ran to the ring.

Edge and Lita ran out the ring as John slided in.

His concern then went to the beautiful torrie Wilson.

He went over and helped her up.

She must of banged her head of something because she was unconscious.

John picked her up over his shoulders and made his way back up the ramp.

**So what do you think will happen when torrie wakes up? Please review.**


	2. Waking up

John was still carrying Torrie. He soon got to the medical place.

He laid torrie on the bed.

He waited for Chris as Torrie eye started to stir.

" Where am I?" She said.

" Don't worry, your safe now" A man voice said.

Torrie turned to see john sitting there.

She sat up and clenched her cheek.

" It's ok, you can rest a bit, Lita slapped you pretty hard out there" John said trying to comfort torrie.

" Thanks John" Torrie said

" What for" John asked

" For saving me out there, if it wasn't for you I'd properly be in hospital right now" Torrie said laughing.

John laughed too.

" No prob" John replied

Chris came in and checked torrie over.

" Well Miss Wilson your going to be just fine, But I suggest you ride home with someone today" Chris said.

" I'll take you home" John offered Torrie.

" Are you sure that's ok?" Torrie asked

" Yea it's cool" John replied helping torrie off the bed.

John lead torrie to his car and held the door open for her.

" Thanks" Torrie said

They got in the car.

" So.. Are you feeling better?" John asked

" Yea thanks" Torrie said looking at john.

Suddenly there was a loud thunder.

Torrie jumped.

" Hey are you ok?" John asked as Torrie shaked

" Yea, it's just ever since I was a little girl, I've been afraid of thunder, you properly think that's a bit silly" Torrie said looking down.

" No it's not" John said touching Torrie hand

" Don't worry I'll protect you" John said concentrating on the road.

Torrie laughed.

They got to the hotel and John came with torrie to her hotel room.

They were at the door when a huge light of thunder strike and the lights went off.

John was walking away at the time.

" John…" Torrie said scared

" Yea" He replied

" Do you want to stay here tonight" Torrie said hoping he would.

" You really don't like thunder" John said turning around

Torrie nodded

" Fine I'll stay" John said coming in her hotel room.

Torrie was so happy.

They had such a laugh in the dark. They had a pillow fights and more.

It was 12:03 am.

Torrie fell asleep on john chest on the floor.

**So Torrie and John? What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Inches apart

John woke up to find a beautiful angel on his chest.

He smiled

He carried on watching until Torrie started to stir.

" Hey sleeping beauty" John said laughing

" Hey" Torrie said getting up.

Torrie got up and went to the kitchen while John got dressed

He sat down as torrie put pancakes in front of him

" Thanks" John said smiling

" I'm going to go get ready" Torrie said going into her bathroom.

John watched her and smiled

Torrie came out as john finished his pancake

" Enjoyed that did we" Torrie said laughing

" Yep!" John said smiling

" So what are you doing today?" Torrie asked

" Dunno you?" John asked

" Umm Dunno" Torrie replied

Torrie turned around to come face to face with John.

There lips inches apart.

They got closer until Torrie's alarm clock went off.

Torrie backed away and turned off her alarm clock

" So are you going to the club tonight" Torrie asked John looking down

" Oh yeah" John replied crossing his arms.

" Ok" Torrie said looking down.

**Later that night!**

Torrie was dancing with Trish until a drunk man came behind her and grabbed her ass

" Owww! Get off me you pervert!" Torrie yelled

The man didn't let go

John saw this and raced through the crowd

" I believe the lady said get off her" John said angrily

" So.. What are you gonna do about it" The man said laughing

John punched the man.

He fell on the floor holding his nose

" John…." Torrie said hugging him

" Thanks" Torrie said

" It's ok" John said rubbing her back

" How about I take you home" John said

" Yeah" Torrie said holding john's hand

**So what do you think? Please review**


	4. Just a mate?

In the car Torrie was very quiet

" Are you sure your okay Tor?" John asked

" Umm yeah i'm just a bit shaken" Torrie replied

" Well you know I'd never let anyone hurt you?" John said touching her hand

" Yeah I know and thanks for being there for me" Torrie said smiling

" I love it when you smile" John said

" Me too" She joked

John let out a little chuckle

When they got to Torrie's hotel room they were inches away from each other.

" John… thanks" Torrie said looking down

" What for" John replied lifting up her chin

" For always being here when I need you" Torrie said smiling

" Well what can I say i'm a good mate" John said

Torrie smile faded when he said mate

" So I better go" John said turning around

" Yeah" Torrie said closing the door.

Once she shut it she slided down the door.

" Mates…." She mumbled

" I don't want to be mates I want to be more" Torrie said as a tear strolled down her cheek.

Chloe came up to her and barked

" Not now Chloe" Torrie said standing up and walking to her bed.

In the morning Torrie is alarm clock went at 7:30am

" NO!" Torrie slammed her alarm clock off but It fell on the floor and broke

" Shit! This is not my day" Torrie said putting the covers over her head.

" Torrie!" Someone at the door yet

Torrie was cursing under her breath as she went to open the door.

" What!" She yelled

" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Trish said

" Look it's just that." Torrie said looking away

" It's just that what?" Trish asked

" nothing" torrie replied

" that was defiantly a something something" Trish said curiously

" Look I found out that me and john are going to be nothing more than friends" torrie said with tears going down her face

" What, why, what happened?" Trish asked

" Well he said I'm a good mate" torrie said

" so?" Trish said not seeing why

" So we're only going to be mates" torrie said in a moody tone

" well he ain't exactly going to say boyfriend is he?" Trish said laughing

" I guess not" Torrie said looking up

" Now go get yourself ready" Trish said pointing to the bathroom.

" Thanks Trish" torrie said hugging her friend.

**So what do you think john really thinks about torrie? Please review!**


	5. Shopping

The guys were all shopping for clothes for Aurora

" I don't see why Steph made me do this" Paul complained.

" Well maybe she thinks you have good taste in girl clothes" Shawn smirked

" Shut up, she said she's looking after the baby" Paul replied but what he didn't know was Steph dropped Aurora off at her dad's so she could go shopping with her friends.

John smirked at his two friends.

" So Johnny boy what happened at the club with you and torrie" Paul ( triple h) asked

" Nothing I was taking her home after the got hit on by that drunk man" he said

" Admit it john, you love torrie" Shawn said laughing

" I do not! We just friends"

" John likes torrie, john likes torrie" the boys chanted.

" Believe what you want" john said

" Ok" Shawn smirked

Meanwhile the girls were just shopping for anything.

" So torrie what happened with you and john as the club" Ashley asked

" Nothing he was just taking me home" torrie replied

" And you expect us to believe that" Steph said

" Yes because it's the truth!" Torrie muttered

" Just admit it! You like john" Ashley said

" I don't we friends, anyway john wouldn't be interested in me" torrie said looking in the mirror.

" Of course he would" Steph replied.

" Oh look who's here now" Trish said pointing as John, Paul, Shawn walked in.

" Oh shit" Steph said hiding behind Trish, Ashley and torrie.

" Steph what the hell are you doing" Ashley said

" Paul thinks I'm looking after Aurora so I got him to buy her some clothes.

The girls laughed accept torrie. Her eyes were on John.

" Hey dudes, look who's here" Shawn said pointing to the girls.

" Is that Steph?" Paul asked

" Yeah it is, I thought she was looking after aurora?" Shawn asked

" so did I" Paul said walking over to the girls

John eyes were on torrie. He smiled at her and she returned the smile before pretending to talk to Trish.

**So will John make a move on torrie or will it be the opposite? Please review **


End file.
